


光照进来的地方

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to DrowningByDegrees  for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢DrowningByDegrees 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。





	光照进来的地方

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where the Light Comes In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259095) by [DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees). 

> I am grateful to DrowningByDegrees for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
感谢DrowningByDegrees 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

黎明在虚无之地的中央找到了史蒂夫。或许这是莫大的仁慈。当晨光微熹，灰色的光芒跃上地平线，史蒂夫已经无声地穿越了一片笼罩着浓雾的林地。周遭的一切在晨雾的幕帘中变得苍白黯淡，寂静渲染出一种令人毛骨悚然的美。所有可获取的情报都表明方圆几里内空无一物，目力所及之处只有树木杂乱舒展的枝丫，但情报内容也指出了九头蛇基地存在的可能性，如果九头蛇在这儿，那么巴基也是。

史蒂夫意外撞见的并不是巴基，而是其他人。但这就足够了，这就是史蒂夫所需的保证，证明他处于正确的轨迹上。有人在用他听不懂的语言交谈，说话的节奏平稳而放松，表明他们没有发现他。史蒂夫借机继续向前潜行，直到稀薄的雾气再也藏不住什么，一小撮士兵的身影露了出来，全都身着黑色的制服，是九头蛇无疑。

他直接考虑了最糟的可能，唯一真正的危险是在把他们全部击倒之前可能有人会呼叫后援。但继续隐匿行踪并不能使这种风险最小化，史蒂夫不再犹豫了。

他不崇尚武力，却精于战斗，在成败攸关的时刻，全神贯注，分秒必夺。当史蒂夫向林子里的一棵参天巨树掷出盾牌时，整个世界在他眼中褪去，只剩眼前的目标，盾牌在两个九头蛇特工发现他之前就击倒了对方。

敌人一个接一个地倒下了，林地间经年的落叶发出沉闷的声响。剩下的最后一个人从远处瞄准了他，史蒂夫转攻为守，举起盾牌堪堪挡下了一颗子弹，未免暗自一惊。子弹无法打穿振金，但在盾牌上击出了一声爆裂的声响。

他严阵以待的下一枪迟迟没有到来，史蒂夫越过盾牌看去，正好及时地捕捉到了他的袭击者中弹后了无生气地倒在林地中的那一幕。是巴基。考虑到子弹的轨迹以及对方没有进一步发动攻击的事实，史蒂夫十分确定是他。他匆忙一瞥，推算出子弹射出的方位，随即急速推进，他知道巴基很可能在他靠近之前就已经离开了，巴基近几年来在逃脱追捕方面干得相当不赖，这次没理由会不同。

前方的路上只有倒下的树木，被浓雾模糊成了诡异的形状，史蒂夫一路奔跑，每一步都像是分隔他们的一个永恒。当到达树下时，他的心脏几乎要蹿出喉咙，他鼓起勇气看去，准备迎接即将到来的虚空。

但是巴基在那儿。犹如晨雾笼罩下的一个鬼魂，那身黑衣让他几乎和周遭融为一体。

史蒂夫已经想了两年。两年的时间足够他想好该说的话，他也在脑海中排练过上千次，如今这句话就停在他的舌尖上，但当他同巴基面对面，却说不出半个字来。因此史蒂夫只好就事论事，开口说道：“谢谢。谢谢你刚才回到那儿，我是说。”

“他会去警告其他人。”这不是史蒂夫想象中的重逢，绝不是。史蒂夫或许渴望抱住巴基，渴望亲吻他，但事实上，这种冲动被巴基此刻的语调，还有盘踞在他脸上那种疲惫而又不安的表情驱散了。巴基允许他追了那么长时间，还允许他站在这儿就算个不小的奇迹了。不管个中原因如何，巴基就在这里，尽管他看上去一副情愿身在别处的表情。

他们之间的距离似乎足够安全，不过史蒂夫注意到了这其中精准拿捏的分寸。这段距离短得恰好让他没有理由再靠前一步，但依旧在触碰范围之外，依旧足以让巴基一旦决定逃之夭夭就能抢占先机。史蒂夫急切地想要抓住一点什么，他脱口说出脑中闪过的第一句话：“你认识我吗？”

巴基变得面无表情。在史蒂夫能够纠正自己的说辞之前，他给出了答案，十分刻板，一听就知道是提前演练过，“你常出现在电视里，还有报纸上，我读到过。”

“你不必对我撒谎，巴克，我……”巴基说的是实话，但远不是真相。他的视线一直在游移，像在搜索逃生口。

“康卡迪亚，奥尔洪岛，鄂霍茨克州，全都是你，对不对？”史蒂夫希望把他们的谈话引回到不那么令人焦虑的范围内，但他发现自己更可能只是从一个敏感话题跳到了另一个。

史蒂夫从来都学不会如何在这样尴尬的谈话中开开玩笑，活跃气氛。好在至少巴基容许他改变了话题，但他投向史蒂夫的视线变得更加尖锐，他很紧张，史蒂夫不知道如何去安抚。

“如果你不是已经知道了的话，就不会在这儿了。” 巴基一针见血，毫不留情。

史蒂夫明白了此刻该怎么做，捕捉到了巴基移向他制服的视线，他放下了盾牌，像对方所希望的那样解除武装。巴基没有完全放松下来，但他眉间的褶皱软化了一点点。史蒂夫瞅准时机表明立场，“我也许并不知道，但我不是来这里阻止你的。”

巴基揣摩着史蒂夫的表情，把他们之间的距离又拉开几英寸，“你打算做什么？”

“我没办法忍受你离开。”史蒂夫承认，如果巴基身上还留有他了解的那部分，那么史蒂夫知道长篇大论并不能诱哄巴基放弃这种自我强迫式的流放，取而代之的，史蒂夫允许自己在他面前展现出毫无保留的脆弱和真挚，“当他们把我从冰里解冻，我醒过来，认识的每一个人都不在了，这很孤独，很混乱，我不希望任何一个人经历这些，我只是……你不必独自一人，你可以回家。”

巴基眯着眼，表情紧绷，史蒂夫从他的脸上读出了悲伤，因此当巴基吞咽了一下并摇摇头时，他并不十分惊讶，“那不是我的家。”

“它可以是。”史蒂夫劝诱道，藏在巴基表情和话语中的拒绝让他心中阵阵刺痛，史蒂夫无视了它，他的感受并不重要，“你可以不必孤身一人，你也绝不是唯一一个心心念念要打击九头蛇的人。”

“我不能。”巴基的语调很柔软，话音几乎消失在他们之间那块小小的空间里，但这就是不容错辩的，最后的答案。也许史蒂夫最终能说服他，不过不是在这儿。当巴基最终迎向他的目光时，史蒂夫已经决定好了新的努力方向。“就算他们想要帮忙，你也不能往我身上拍一张复仇者的标签，同时指望着事情不会变得复杂，我必须完成这件事，而那里不是合适的地方。”

“我知道。”巴基就是钳制在他心头一道无法缓解的伤痛，史蒂夫出色的战术天分一向对此无计可施，这一次他也不打算使用任何策略，史蒂夫只是看着巴基，“所以算我一个。”

“不是每场战斗都关你的事，史蒂夫。”巴基把重心移向脚跟，脸皱了起来，浮现出一个气恼的神情，好像这种气恼他已经忍受了几十年。不管巴基记得什么，或者不记得什么，这便一种微妙的承认，那些过往根植于他的本能中，这个认知在史蒂夫心中激起的希望削弱了巴基辩驳。“你该回家。”

“我会的。”史蒂夫答应，这话像强酸一样滴落他的胸口，“但等这些事结束之后。你不能再告诉我，我们两个没有更好的可能性。”

巴基顺从地叹了一口气。有那么漫长的几秒钟，他看着史蒂夫，烦躁地绷着身体，像只呲着毛的猫，但史蒂夫预料中的那个“不”字却迟迟没有到来，“你确定你想这么做？”

“现在谁在明知故问？”史蒂夫从地上捡起盾牌缚在手臂上，审视着树林里的建筑。

“这不是复仇者的任务，要是有人发现了你在和谁一起干活，那可不是什么光彩事。”在巴基表露出来的东西之下还有些什么，但史蒂夫说不出来。

“啥？你是在试着告诉我你在让我避免一个公关问题？”史蒂夫没想到他们会为这个争论，一切变得更加令人迷惑了，这场争论已经迫切地逼近了那个答案，但史蒂夫却仍然无从得知自己该如何看待他们两个，还有巴基知道些什么。

“我是想告诉你如果事情出了差错，你会难辞其咎。”在战争期间，巴基像眼下这样皱眉往往会伴随着一顿关于史蒂夫是如何缺乏自我保护意识的训斥，他此刻的情绪和那时多么接近，让史蒂夫胸口发紧，“我不确定你该不该把赌注放在我身上。”

“巴基，就算是假设我不爱你，不了解你，这也仍然是一件我该去做的事。”史蒂夫坚持己见，他的喉咙里就像堵了石块，他吞咽了一下。

巴基吓一跳似的瞪大了眼睛，史蒂夫无比希望四下里的雾足够浓，好把自己融进去。他不该说这么多的，如果巴基不记得那些事，那他可就完全越界了。但史蒂夫的感情无法隐藏，因此他顽固地坚持着自己的立场，他看到巴基思来想去时脸上露出一丝厌恶。他很肯定巴基就要赶他走了，但在那之前……

“你就是不知道罢手，对吗？”巴基语焉不详地嘀咕。他没有明确地表示同意，但考虑到他把枪又背回了背上，这最不济也算是个勉强的让步。

“这从来就不是我的强项，”史蒂夫跟在巴基身边，大着胆子笑了笑，令人不舒服和紧张的气氛终于缓解了，“那么，计划是什么？”

*******

进入建筑工事的过程顺利到有些不真实，史蒂夫心里发毛，他不觉得这是个陷阱，这种可怕的感觉更像是他本能地感觉到了异动，他们真的正在偏离正轨。但撇开这些，无论巴基身上还留有多少史蒂夫所熟知的部分，他们依然合作无间，两人安静地击倒了入口处的几名守卫。

警卫的数量不足。要么他们不知道巴基会找上门来，要么就是他们坚信现在无论发生什么都为时已晚，前者不太可能，后者使得他们转过的每一个转角都可能面临新的隐患。

没有灾难等着他俩，也没有其他的。实际上，走廊几乎空荡荡的，其间少量的饰物让史蒂夫觉得这更像是一个标准的军事基地，而不是九头蛇的藏身地。他对此心存疑虑，但他们忙于前进，因此史蒂夫便没有对他俩在入口处和巴基预定的目的地之间再没有碰上一个九头蛇特工这件事起疑心。

“这边。”巴基比了个手势，揭示了他计划的关键所在，一间存放着大量炸药的贮藏库，它使得整个基地看起来像个火药桶。巴基不等他回应就从口袋里取出了一台装置，闪到一边，把它安置在不易发现的地方。“这是个定时器，你觉得我们需要多长时间？”

“大概十五分钟？假设我们在折回去的路上没有碰上麻烦，我想这要看情况。”史蒂夫往下瞥向正门走廊，没有人进来，他的大脑在飞快地运转着，推测九头蛇的意图，嘴上却试着漫不经心地开玩笑，“我们是在计划炸掉整个森林？”

“如果必要的话。”巴基没有笑，史蒂夫的笑话没有令气氛变好，因为它确实有许多种解释。“你认为华盛顿发生的是他们计划的最坏的事？还没完，如果被抓到意味着他们不能再运用计谋，那么接下来他们最不怕的就是使用暴力。”

“要是你把三曲翼大楼事件称为‘计谋’，那我真不敢问他们使用暴力时是什么样了。”史蒂夫说，然后立刻就明白了巴基的意思。

“破坏一个地方不是因为那是九头蛇基地，更重要的是动摇他们掌控力。”

“一个地方。”巴基平静地重复，他停了好一会儿，歪着脑袋，灰蓝色的眼睛仔细端详着史蒂夫，“我是说，你说的没错。我想他们不会停下来，除非你所说的‘一个地方’的数量达到他们能够用这些炸药引起轩然大波。”

这一下助推使得史蒂夫拼凑出了九头蛇计划的全貌，没有什么武器威力大到可以把一个城市夷为平地，但他们也不需要这样的东西，尤其是当他们在一个与世界多国都有争端的国家之外经营的时候。“知道他们的目标吗？”

“很奇怪，九头蛇居然不再向我透露计划了。”巴基撇撇嘴，又把注意力放到了那台设备上，“我倒是想让你去问问他们，但看起来他们全都出去吃午饭了。”

因为九头蛇的曝光，多数据点中特工稀少大概也会是一种新的常态，史蒂夫本来不打算理会，但如果一直追踪九头蛇的巴基也对这个地方的空旷犯嘀咕，情况可能就不太对劲了，这地方瞧起来甚至不像个九头蛇基地。

此时他注意到了高处的一扇门，连接着一个存放某种武器的房间。两人拉开门，与此同时载有武器的飞行设备脱离了基座，在史蒂夫有望截停它们之前就穿过开放的顶棚腾空而去。他们来晚了，史蒂夫惊恐地意识到。他一次又一次地牺牲一切去阻止九头蛇，他不能让他们在这里以这种方式得逞。

“巴基，你得关掉你的定时引爆装置。”

“我可不能就这样把它们留在这儿。”巴基嘴巴里抗议着，但已经开始着手干活了，史蒂夫无比感激他此刻全心全意的信任。或许他们已经来不及把九头蛇的计划扼杀于摇篮中，但可以赶在为时已晚之前挫败对方。

“我们需要时间来关闭他们发射的东西。”史蒂夫扭头越过肩膀喊道，他已经拆除了走廊里的装置，耳边传来了一声撞击声和巴基跟着史蒂夫出发前懊恼的嘀咕。

“好吧，我们得找其他方法来炸了这个地方。这玩意儿我只有破坏掉才能移除得了，而且我他妈不能把它留在这里让他们发现。”

史蒂夫想查看一下跟在他身后的巴基在哪个位置，但现在没有分神的余地，“你什么时候考虑到他们会发现这个的？”

他实际上压根就不期望听到巴基的回答，但巴基冲他抬起一边眉毛，“基本就是我们跑来跑去大吼大叫的时候，那可说不上是低调。”

“说得没错。”史蒂夫承认，他们踏上了楼梯。他处于压力之下依然得心应手，在脑中一遍又一遍地重复着计划。截停九头蛇发射的东西，炸掉基地，离开这个鬼地方，最好是按这个顺序来。一切听起来挺简单。

但是，从那之后就出了问题。巴基知道通往控制室的路，但由于距离和守卫的缘故，到达那里又花费了时间，而他们已经没有时间可供消耗了，巴基留在门外的走廊上，同剩下的九头蛇特工周旋，史蒂夫撞破门冲了进去，发现里面没有人。屋子另一侧的门通向基地的出口，他能听到有人在跑，但没时间去追击他们。

涉及到电脑史蒂夫或许不是专家，但也不是半点技术也不懂的老爷爷。他一眼就认出并排放置的那两台终端是什么，立刻专注于屏幕上显示的内容，它们在以公里为单位倒数，证明了不管九头蛇发射了什么，那东西都正在引发一场战争的路上。

他试着解除指令，但没有效果。考虑到九头蛇在武器上的偏好，他一点也不会惊讶这上面没有停止开关，不管怎么说，他还是拼命地找了找，有一些未经触碰的控制按键，但多半没用。他不知道那些武器现在飞行到了什么地方，贸然迫降很可能只是一场以命换命的交易。

“这里怎么样？”除了电子设备微弱的嗡嗡声，打破寂静的就只有巴基的声音，史蒂夫想他已经把外面的那群九头蛇打手好好招待了一顿。

他差点就要告诉巴基事情有多紧急，因为有件东西正闪烁着倒计数去发起一场恐怖袭击。他险些就要指明即使截停了它，他们依然不够运气可以在九头蛇再次重启武器之前摧毁这个地方。

突然，解决方案跳进了他的脑海。

有一组他确定不会伤及平民的坐标，而且从飞行设备原本打算着陆的地点来判断，武器在被引爆之前有很大概率来得及到达那个坐标点。史蒂夫曾经无数次直面死亡，但不知为何，这并没有使这一次变得容易些，这个领悟在他的脊椎下颤抖，在他腹腔深处痛苦地缠绕。

他别无选择，除了实施的方式。

他或许会死在这里，但巴基不必。史蒂夫知道唯一能让巴基远离战火的方法就是撒谎。问题是，他从来就不擅长这个。

他不能看巴基，否则对方一定会知道他在扯谎。他把视线保持在终端屏幕上，竭尽全力让自己的声音显得急迫，以此掩盖半真半假的事实。“有一队人从另一扇门跑出去了，可能是去地堡了，我在进来的路上见过，就在正东边。这里有一个备用控制装置可以截停飞行设备，我得留在这儿，我需要你去阻止他们。”

有一刹那史蒂夫确信巴基识穿了他。他能感觉到巴基尖锐的视线一动不动地扎在自己背上。假如巴基发现了端倪，他就打算再说些什么来搪塞过去。但巴基最后发出一声表示同意的哼哼，从另一扇门走了出去，史蒂夫希望他在发觉不对之前已经走得足够远了。

武器不可能关闭，但重设路径却简单得要命，这真是荒谬。史蒂夫更新了坐标点，就这么简单，炸药已经在返回的路上了，剩下的就是逃命。

他也差点成功了。史蒂夫朝着他让巴基离开的路上狂奔，发现出口正在向下锁闭，不知是被电脑还是被九头蛇。老天唯一的恩典是巴基看来没有被困在后面。没时间再找其他出路了，他打算快速冲过去，强行突破。不断下落的金属门在史蒂夫肩膀上凹了进去，每次都多凹进去一些。整扇门在外力的作用下嘎嘎作响，像加固的铝箔一般向内收缩。终于它朝前一翻，重重地砸在地上，伴随着当啷一声巨响和地砖碎裂的声音。

然而来不及了。当满载炸药的武器撞上基地，把整座建筑像纸片一样撕开时，史蒂夫没能跑出去。他并不是从没经历过爆炸，但这次完全不同。他就像个三明治夹心一样被困在了中间，上面是他召回来的武器，下方是一整个军火库。

在爆炸的威力之下，整个基地堪比沙堡。建筑自上往下坍塌，地基被朝上掀起，挤压着所有的东西从中间向外飞，史蒂夫被残骸挟裹着，在水泥块和飞溅的金属弹片中一路翻滚，没有任何东西可以用来抵挡冲击，在突如其来的爆炸中他毫无喘息之余。

*******

“噢天啊，拜托千万别死。”史蒂夫使出吃奶的力气睁开一只眼，看到巴基正从上方看着他，大瞪着眼，身后是火光的余烬，尘屑使得他的头发看上去褪色发灰，他脏兮兮的脸颊上满是血迹，和下巴上沾着的碎屑混在一起。巴基简直一团混乱，但这是史蒂夫见过的最美的一幕。

“还没死。我们赢了？”史蒂夫嘶哑地低吟，试图把记忆拼凑起来，搞明白自己是怎么从废墟中爬出来到这儿的。他一开口说话便不得不深吸了一口气，然后立刻发现自己犯了个可怕的错误。即便没受伤，把一大口浓烟吸进肺里也不会好受到哪里去，现在加之咳嗽在他被刺穿的地方撕扯出了阵阵疼痛，史蒂夫克制不住地发出了一声痛苦的呜咽。

他伸手去摸索制服上那些被血浸透的，濡湿的布料，寻找那条从他躯体里刺出至少一英寸的钢筋，带棱纹的钢条以一定角落倾斜着露在外面，一看就知道疼极了。他并不为自己的选择而遗憾，即便他想，在他的整个生命都被浓缩成一个痛苦的极点时，他也集中不起精神来。

史蒂夫感到剧痛，呼吸难以为继，他想也不想便在本能的驱使下试着伸手去掰直那条钢筋，以便自己能够拱起身体去感觉它贯彻于身体下方的末端。他没有足够的支撑力，只能上气不接下气地紧绷着身体，这徒劳的尝试仅仅只是让金属在他被贯穿撕裂的伤口上研磨。恍惚中，他意识到了那根铁条纹丝不动，他推测它是完全固定在他躺着的那块水泥上的。

“我想没什么可以说得上赢……嘿，停，停，你会把伤口弄得更糟的。”巴基在他做其他尝试之前拦住了他，一只手握住他的手肘，另一只手轻轻按住他的肩膀把他压回那堆废墟上去，“让我帮你。”

“好。”史蒂夫又浅又急地吐着气。有点作用，他想，然后尽可能去想些不着边际的东西。疼痛和混乱像雾般涌起，缓慢，无情，恪尽职守地把其他的一切推远。巴基用目光扫过史蒂夫身体的同时拧起了脸，即便极度痛苦，昏昏沉沉，史蒂夫也不可能没留意这个表情。

“怎么了？”

“就算我可以切断它，我也不能这么做。”

史蒂夫只花了一秒便明白了他的意思。那些无法预料的后果此刻沉甸甸地压在两人头顶上方。史蒂夫每经历过一次战斗，总会学到几条教人在受重伤时该怎么办的经验。那根钢筋贯穿了他的身体，但同时也堵住了伤口。拔出这样一件东西会导致大出血和内部创伤，对普通人来说几乎必死无疑。虽说他基本不算是普通人，但这种程度的损伤也从未在战斗中经过检验。

“你不会想把这一整块东西都带上吧？”史蒂夫气息奄奄地开着玩笑，言毕喘着气，只赚来巴基面无表情的一瞥，一切开始变得朦胧，他趁着还能说话的时候开口：“做你该做的，我会没事的。”

“我们真的需要重新讨论你对‘没事’的定义了。”

撇开其他的一切，他们之间一来一回的交谈让史蒂夫感到舒适，像一条倍受喜爱的旧毛毯，史蒂夫依附着它，对自己保证当他醒来的时候他们会找出办法应对一切的，如果他醒得过来的话。

“好。”

这个字颤抖着切断了一切背景噪声，巴基或许想要借此来安抚两人紧张的神经。史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地看到对方脱下了外套和一件衬衫，然后试着理出头绪，最后巴基看向他，把衬衫塞进了他手里。“我一移动你的身体，你就马上用它压住伤口，我腾不出手来做这个。”

史蒂夫甚至在明白巴基的意思之前就点了头，理所当然地。钢筋从那个已经成形的可怕伤口中刺出，贸然移动身体只会让情况变得更加凶险，这将是一次艰巨的尝试，史蒂夫弯起手指握住巴基衬衫上依旧温暖的布料，“让我们快点搞定它。”

“我很抱歉。”巴基喃喃地说着，把手慢慢挤进史蒂夫和他身下那块碎石之间，这动作本该令他感到安慰，但此刻身体的每一次挪动都使得史蒂夫双眼湿润，他只能依稀看出巴基的牙齿咬进了下唇，眼睛紧紧地闭了起来。

史蒂夫认为他已经准备好了。他受伤的次数都数不清，包括那些他强化的身体无法承受的创伤，但这一次完全不同。

巴基十分小心，仍然无法避免钢筋的棱边一路撕扯着他的伤口。他大概花了一两分钟的时间让史蒂夫脱离了钢筋砂纸般的牙齿，这个过程像亿万年那么漫长，疼痛让史蒂夫觉得自己大概就快呕吐了。

然后一切结束了。

说结束并不确切，巴基紧接着用什么按住了他的背，不停地说着一些到达史蒂夫耳边时已经破碎不堪的话语。血液汇集了起来，粘稠地凝滞在他的皮肤上，当巴基手忙脚乱地引导着他的手把一件团起来的T恤压在出血点上时，史蒂夫的指尖感受到了温暖。

只有一丝清明在一片废墟中波动着，犹如灯塔伫立在他意识逐渐褪去的昏暗当中。这次他大概真的会死，史蒂夫想到，但世界还是被拯救了，巴基的胳膊环抱着他，如果必须有一个结束，那么这一个就是他想要的。如此安下心来，史蒂夫终于被迫屈服了。黑暗占领了他，然后什么也没有剩下。

*******

史蒂夫醒来之后大概只平静了三秒钟，基本上是因为这就是他试着吸气之前经过的时间。爆炸产生的浓烟和尘屑依然让他的肺火烧火燎，比这更糟的是，猛地吸气扯到了他的侧腹，让他产生了像是又被串起来那般尖锐的疼痛。这让他丢脸地发出了一声小小哀鸣，但史蒂夫伤得太重了，没心思在乎这个。

“不不不，别动。”史蒂夫把脑袋无力地歪向一边，看到巴基忧心地瞪着他，脸都皱了起来，“继续睡吧。”

这是个房间，屋子里七零八落的残骸看起来像随时会从他们的周围坍落，远处的那面墙已经完全被爆炸的气浪给吹倒了，剩下一堆碎石杂乱地散落在地砖上，逐渐弱下去光线从外面照进来，只勉强照亮了向下垂挂的天花板碎片和一堵也许曾属于储物间的墙，除此之外，屋里的东西都模糊不清。

他们还在史蒂夫搞出来的这堆废墟里，当中一定是有什么原因。史蒂夫想问问，想开始制定行动方案，但话到嘴边却是：“你还在这儿。”

“对。”巴基在他坐着的地方不安地挪来挪去，背着光，史蒂夫很难分辨他脸上的表情，“还在这。”

史蒂夫费力地抬起脑袋查看自己的伤口，只看到一堆乱七八糟的绷带缠在他赤裸躯干上，布料上渗透着深色的斑点。他觉得自己很幸运，因为巴基肯定不可能随身携带急救箱，但他是个懂得随机应变又足智多谋的家伙。其他的伤口全都被隐藏在一条纯灰色的毯子底下，从上面还附着的碎屑残渣来判断，一定是巴基从什么地方刨出来的。

“有多糟？”

“你还是其他事？”

这是他们在战时大概会进行的那种对话，如果不看着眼前的巴基，史蒂夫几乎能想象一切又恢复如初。

“全部？我猜总有个原因让我们躲进……”史蒂夫停了停，因为起得太猛而咬紧了牙关。

“一个九头蛇实验室？”巴基把话接了过去，“还有你能停下吗？没什么好看的，这不过是实验室被炸剩下的部分。”

巴基所言非虚，坐起来之后他也没看到其他的，史蒂夫没打算就此罢手，但他暂时放松身体躺回那张临时的床铺上去，说道：

“什么？听起来你在这炸飞的大楼之外还藏了点什么没被炸成两半的东西？”

巴基的嘴唇朝上弯了弯，很轻快，史蒂夫险些就错过了。“这得看情况。你在附近有没有藏点什么？我打算给我们偷辆车，但是你往它们上面扔了栋楼。”

史蒂夫差点笑了出来，但笑声又被他体内那种刀刮般的感觉截断了，“我觉得重点是扔那栋楼。”

“没错。在我们从里面出去之后。”

史蒂夫笑了，他相信自己的表情瞧起来更像是在龇牙咧嘴。“我又不是那个决定孤身犯险的人，这可不是件一人份的活儿。”

巴基面无表情地看了他一眼，眼神熟悉得令人心碎，史蒂夫只想把自己包裹在这种熟悉感里，忘掉过去的，哦，过去的这七十年，或者是发生过的所有事。“你确实决定孤身犯险了，我都没请你来。”

史蒂夫刚开始觉得巴基在抱怨他，但他在巴基眉间褶皱中读出的关切甚过恼怒，沿着这条线索，他又朝某个答案更近了一步。史蒂夫满心想争辩两句，但和巴基共处一室的机会是如此珍贵，让人生怕一碰就会碎了，“你这么说是为了我。”

巴基没有回答，史蒂夫希望他别再回以沉默。他们陷入了宁静当中，这宁静友善可亲，史蒂夫第一次看着——真真正正地看着巴基，无论过去这么些年的时光留下了什么，此刻都被掩藏在了一层灰垢之下。他奉献出自己的衬衫之后，身上只剩下了一件背心，之前可能是白色的，但现在变成了记录他们所度过的这一天的一张拼贴画，用血迹和污垢绘制而成。尘土和灰烬粘在巴基的头发上，灰扑扑的，仍不能打消史蒂夫想摸摸它的愿望。结果是巴基打断了他的思绪，“我大概会跳过你扯谎的那部分。你想和我说说？”

“我得让你从那里出去。”史蒂夫抗议，话题一下子换档搞得他措手不及，他脑袋发热，更多地是因为察觉到了巴基用上了谨慎而克制的语调，他在隐藏驱使他说出这些话的感情。

“通过扯谎。”巴基直截了当地回答，“你有没有想过告诉我实情？”

史蒂夫从巴基的脸上搜索答案，想知道他这是在气一个陌生人在他的任务里插了一脚，还是在气他爱着的那个人把自个儿炸上了天。不过他隐隐觉得巴基并不会在这个特殊的时候承认自己记得或不记得些什么。“说实话会管用？”

“甩开我？当然不！但我可以帮忙，我们本来可以想其他办法。”

“巴基，没有其他方法，但是——”史蒂夫说到这里猛地抽了一口气，然后咬紧牙关以防止咳嗽。对他来说，就算是喘口气也疼得很，他还暂时不能由着性子来。巴基的脸上浮起了担忧的阴云，他飞快地靠近了些，伸手帮史蒂夫顺着气。

史蒂夫终于缓过来了，小心地吸气吐气，还是疼，但已经不会狠狠地扯到他体内的伤口。“——但是我们用不着都被卷进去。”

“所以你就骗我把你扔下。”巴基小声说，脸上蔓延着苦涩。

史蒂夫不由自主地伸出手，但不管刚才巴基是因为什么靠近他，那个时刻都已经过去了。巴基感受到史蒂夫的手指在他的前臂上压力，瑟缩了一下，史蒂夫不想增添他的不适，放弃了。“你没有扔下我，你找到了我。”

“对。连带着一大根扎穿你的金属，更别提其他的了。”显然他们俩在面对彼此时都没法绷住自己的怒气，巴基的肩膀很快塌了下来，然后是整个人。

“很抱歉对你撒了谎，但是我不后悔让你安安全全地逃出了那里，就是不后悔。”

“你觉得还有多长时间会有人来找你？这里可不是养伤的好地方。”巴基转换了话题，争论就这样结束了，史蒂夫觉得主要的原因是他俩都累得不想再对此絮絮叨叨，宁愿干点别的。

“我想我可以喊人载我们一程。”史蒂夫说，眼下这个才是该考虑的事，哪怕巴基有可能因此而再度消失在他面前。他下意识地伸手一模，他的腰带没有系在腰上，连同着制服的其他部分一起消失了。他转过头去，在屁股旁边的一堆石块上发现了这两样东西，腰带至少还没裂成几片，放得不远，他不用伸长脖子就可以用手指抓住皮革把它扯过来，“真没法用了吗？”

“我找到它的时候就修不好了。”巴基稍微抗议了一下，平淡而又漫不经心的语调骗骗别人还行。巴基过去常用这种语调讲话，那时他同史蒂夫缠在一条床单里，坚持说被俘的日子也就只是感觉有那么一点不便而已。这种口气当时糊弄不了史蒂夫，现在当然也不能。但此时他不想继续追问下去，他们的处境实在太危险了。

为了他们俩好，史蒂夫一语不发地埋头研究起了皮带包。所有东西看起来都原封不动地呆在原来的地方，所有的，只除了他要找的那一件，他把它塞进去的那个夹层的扣子不知什么时候松了，他现在摸到的只是一个空空的皮夹层。“你看见我的电话了吗？”

“没，我应该看见吗？”巴基的额头困惑地皱了起来。要是周围的情况没那么糟糕，这会非常可爱，但现在他只是纯粹地在抱怨。

“没关系，我记得号码，我能用你的吗？”史蒂夫提起力气朝巴基的方向伸出手去，但巴基坐在地板上动也不动，斜靠着一堵水泥墙的残垣。

“我没电话，史蒂夫。”再一次地，这种故作轻松的语气像一把钳子一样咬住了史蒂夫的心脏，“老实说，我能打给谁？”

“你可以打给我。”史蒂夫叹了一口气，又把他的脑袋落回那个临时枕头上去，然后歪向一边看着巴基。

史蒂夫或许在无意中也出了一拳，巴基就那样看着他，史蒂夫不太确定是为了什么，这很是令人苦恼。透过照进来的光线，他仅仅只能看到巴基吞咽时上下移动的喉结。

“我出去看看能不能在天黑前找到你的电话。”巴基甚至不等史蒂夫反应过来就走出了角落周围的废墟，史蒂夫看不到他了。巴基的行动非常合理，无疑是眼下最好的计划，但史蒂夫仍然很难摆脱巴基正在逃走的感觉。

*******

直到在一阵子安静而又缓慢的窸窸窣窣声中醒来，史蒂夫才发觉自己又再次陷入了睡眠。他设想到了最坏的情况，这间残破的实验室说不上安全，而且谁知道巴基去了哪里？如果他够敏捷的话，盾牌依旧在触手可及的范围内，但以他现在的样子，只要想到要拿起盾牌都疼。

史蒂夫收紧身体准备去够他的盾，他把眼睛睁开了一小缝，刚好能看清声音的来源，然后立刻放心地叹了一口气。那只不过是巴基（当然是巴基），半跪着从一个背包中——不知他从哪里拿来的——取出一瓶水。也可能背包一直就在那儿，史蒂夫真的记不起来了。

巴基看起来完全没有留意到史蒂夫。在没人在看的时候，他不再谨慎地封闭起自己的表情，他筋疲力尽地拖曳着四肢，眼睛下面留有青黑的痕迹。

他转身把那瓶水塞进了史蒂夫的手里。史蒂夫瞬间因为自己偷瞄被识穿而有点窘迫，也许巴基注意到了史蒂夫在盯着他，但他对此没说一个字，“你该喝点水。”

“你从哪里拿来的？”史蒂夫伸出手，指尖碰巧在瓶子表面轻轻拂过了巴基的手指。即便在他们度过了这样的一天之后，巴基还是在畏缩，就好像他的第一本能仍然是逃走。史蒂夫的胃像爬满毒蛇般痛苦地扭结着。

“怎么？你以为我以前从没碰上过意外情况？”巴基朝上一弯嘴角，露出一个沮丧的笑容。他没给史蒂夫机会回答就拿出了一样像是麦片饼的东西，“希望你喜欢蓝莓。”

他们度过了这样的一天，史蒂夫大部分时间都在打瞌睡，当他醒来时，发现巴基在朝他塞食物和水。

*******

第二天下午的晚些时候，史蒂夫第一次能够真正清醒一段时间，他们的小壁凹之外，每一样东西看起来都被镀上了金色，在这样的光线下，就连巴基看起来也显得柔和多了，史蒂夫不敢沿着这思绪想下去，此时这只会让他头疼。

“抱歉让你……”史蒂夫抬起手，胡乱地朝他们所处的环境比划了一下。

巴基没有斥责他的道歉，就好像他根本没听见。他看了史蒂夫一会儿，只说了句：“这是我的选择。”

“你没有义务要这么做。”史蒂夫试着想再谈一谈，巴基的计划被这一切搞砸了。现在史蒂夫恢复了一些，可以正常交流了，他觉得自己似乎该谈谈这个。

而相对的，巴基似乎并没有这种想法，“不，我没有。”

在史蒂夫继续将话题深入之前，巴基朝他手里塞了一瓶水，并责备地瞪了他一眼，史蒂夫觉得这是叫他无论如何闭嘴的意思，但刚才巴基说了是他选择留在了那儿，这话有些意味深长。

当史蒂夫刚刚开始习惯保持安静时巴基又打破了沉默。

“你还记得我们从意大利执行任务回来的路上，卡车陷入了雪堤里的事吗？”自从史蒂夫找到巴基后，这是他说过的最具有对话性的话。不过这话题似乎太不合时宜了，以至于史蒂夫有些不在状态中。他不知道巴基记得些什么，但这至少充分证明了他记得一些事情。

“对，我把卡车拉了出来，可它又陷了进去。”史蒂夫不确定巴基是对这件事情有点什么看法，还是在求证他回忆起的某些片段的真实性，他小心翼翼地笑了笑，试着提供些线索。“我们不得不在暴风雪中一路走回了营地。”

“那个时候我认为事情真是糟糕透顶了。当你……我说不准，当你身处其中时，就很容易把情况想得很夸张，我猜。”巴基背对着那堵被炸倒的墙壁，而满天的星星又离得那么远，史蒂夫只能看到一个模糊的剪影，但他依旧能辨认出巴基肩膀起落的节奏，“过上一段时间再回过头去想就能正确看待。”

史蒂夫的胃又沉了下去。“我想确实有更糟糕的事发生，我们眼下的情况真说不上理想。”

“什么？不，我是说是的，但我想谈的不是这个。”史蒂夫的脸朝向渗透进废墟的月光，他试图教会自己把悲伤从面容上驱走，但巴基一定从他的表情当中看出了什么，他用力地摇了摇头，史蒂夫都能看到他发丝的轮廓随着他的动作在空气中甩动。“我只是想说至少现在没下雪。”

“噢。”史蒂夫同意了，好奇着巴基有没有察觉，这种专属的幽默感是多么令人惊异地熟悉。“没错，被困住还好，下雪可就不成啦。”

“我们没有被困住。”巴基回击，他终于拖着脚走到史蒂夫和那堵暴露在外的破墙之间躺下，那堵墙坍塌得厉害，没有多少空间可供舒展，他俩挤在一起，这是自从史蒂夫醒来之后两人离得最近的一次。这叫人心神恍惚，但还不足以令史蒂夫忽略巴基那些压根就是陈词滥调的辩驳，他让巴基陷入了困倦，并因此而愧疚，而巴基在想办法让他摆脱这种感觉。 “我们只是在等待时机。”

“如果你这么说的话。”

“我是这么说的。”巴基坚持，声音清楚而锐利，强烈的语气让史蒂夫惊呆了片刻。身边一阵轻微的翻动，从巴基声音的清晰度来判断，他翻身面向了史蒂夫，这感觉很好。“没问题的。”

史蒂夫比他更清楚状况，他们已经在这儿呆了太长时间了，他该想个让他俩离开这里的计划，而不是躺在一片瓦砾之中，身上裹着绷带和和毯子。巴基大概知道史蒂夫会争辩，所以他才没给史蒂夫继续就这件事发言的机会。

片刻之后史蒂夫又说道：

“我醒来后……我猜你会有些什么想法。”

他下意识地伸出手去，巴基离得比他认为的要近，史蒂夫的手指碰到了他衬衫袖子柔软的布料，“对不起。”他说。

“不。”又一次，像砖墙般坚硬的一个字，“和你无关，别道歉，就只要听我说。”

他握着巴基的手臂，巴基没有推拒，也没有缩回去，这个事实让史蒂夫一阵恍惚，透过衬衫的布料，他能感觉到巴基血肉的那只手臂是那么温暖坚实，仅只是存在于那里就让人宽慰，“我在听。”

“我想说的是，你知道我为什么到这里来。每一次这都是一场赌博，但今天？我大概只是因为你才从中脱身的。” 巴基坦率而又真诚地直切事情的核心，史蒂夫能从他说话的方式感觉出他在紧张，“你还活着，我也还活着，就算事情变复杂了也不能改变这个事实。”

“我知道。就只是躺在这儿动不了感觉很糟，我本该……”

“采取主动？解决问题？拯救世界对你来说还不够？”巴基打断他，虽然是谴责的话，但史蒂夫在其中感受到的只有温暖，“史蒂夫，你被炸飞了。有时即便是你也只能当个人类。”

“你说得好像我是第一次被炸飞似的。”史蒂夫身不由己地微笑，身不由己地渴望再做点什么。

“你打算告诉我安然逃生对你来说是常事？如果你这么说的话，你他妈就是个骗子。”史蒂夫分辨不出巴基的表情，但他几乎能听到他翻白眼的声音了。

“我没那么说。”史蒂夫险些又去触摸他，然而想到前一天巴基的退缩，他又放弃了。他有些不情愿地把谈话转向严肃的方向。“老实说，我们还能在这儿呆多久？”

“我又不是那个靠扯谎来保护别人的家伙。”巴基回答，但是他的抱怨不像史蒂夫预计的那么蜇人，“如果气温变冷的话，我大概还剩下足够的丁烷来生火，至少能熬过一个晚上，假如我们要在这里呆上一两天，也不会被饿死什么的，让我来担心这些事，好吗？”

史蒂夫下意识想争辩。他很担心，他当然很担心，但巴基说的没错。不仅如此，巴基还很聪明，也许他不像史蒂夫那样精于策略，但他应对过比计划外的野外宿营糟很多的情况。“好吧。”

*******

此后史蒂夫试着入睡，他真的试了，但没有巴基的陪伴来让他分神，他的脑袋便一遍又一遍地倒带，循环，播放着俩人间的谈话，那实际上等同于巴基第一次明确地承认了他恢复了以前的一些记忆。

有一小会儿，他看着巴基在月光下苍白而又美丽的面容，他的睫毛在皮肤上方像小扇子一样展开，脸上担忧的线条在睡眠中舒展开来。如果得不到其他的什么，那么史蒂夫会好好珍惜这特殊的一刻，他从未想过他还能再重温这样的时刻。

他试着尽力体恤巴基，对方大概累坏了。史蒂夫没有出声，也没有伸手去触摸，很意外地，巴基眨了眨一只惺忪的睡眼，朝他张开， “你在想事情。”

“不是什么重要的事。”史蒂夫撒了个谎。好吧，准确地说这不是谎话。不能因为它让史蒂夫睡不着就把这当成什么十万火急的事。

巴基把另一只眼也睁开了，视线朦胧而又疲惫，“我不是问它重不重要。在想什么？”

史蒂夫用手抹了一把脸，盘算着想出个没那么危险的话题来谈，眼下他俩的状况可算岌岌可危。 但如果史蒂夫不回答就逃走，那么他绝对会生自己的气。“你记起了多少？”

“我不知道，足够多了，我猜。有时我会觉得我已经全搞明白了，但后来，我又突然想起一些荒谬又无足轻重的事，比如你起居室天花板上的那条裂缝，当楼上的人在那附近走动时，它常会掉些灰泥之类的东西在我们脸上；又或者，当我们在仲夏时节试着坐在防火梯上时，天气有多热。”巴基回答，他的声音很轻，史蒂夫几乎听不清，“但不知为什么，我觉得你想问的不是这个。”

“对。”史蒂夫承认了，对着毁坏的，半凹陷的天花板叹了一口气，“我想不是。”

月亮悬挂的角度正好让史蒂夫可以捕捉到巴基唇角扯出的那一个虚弱又疲惫的笑容，“那么，你大概该说说你想谈什么。”

没错。

史蒂夫很少会发现自己舌头打结，但巴基在几近黑暗中盯着他的视线，使得世上其他的一切都像消失了，史蒂夫犹如全身赤裸地暴露在其中。在把那个问题从喉咙中挖掘出来之前，他几次张口都没能说出话来，喉咙里像是塞着保龄球，史蒂夫吞咽了一下。从某种程度上来说，它确实是一句提问，但它听起来更像是一堆杂乱堆砌的词汇，每一个字都倔强地要在同一时间蹦出来。“我想问问关于我俩。”

“我还记不记得我爱你？”巴基说道，然后即刻抿紧了嘴唇。这个问题几乎让他俩都窒息了，史蒂夫还不情愿涉及这个话题，哪怕一点点，但巴基拒绝如此，这令人害怕，又带有一种解脱的快慰。史蒂夫的心脏狂野地撞击着胸腔，他很肯定巴基也听见了。

“你很难忘记自己花了半生时间去经营的事。”巴基说。

这就像肠穿孔，巴基甚至没碰他一指头。巴基曾经的每一个小心翼翼的眼神，每一次畏缩都有了不一样的含义，史蒂夫觉得自己快要停止呼吸了。他们令人心碎的境遇没有出路，但是这一次，史蒂夫彻底地让自己沉溺于这样的感觉里，令人心碎的是发生在他们身上的事，而不是从内部扩大的一个肉体上的裂痕。他一直认为最坏的情况就是巴基不记得了，但实际上远不及此，巴基记得，但仍然继续逃开。

史蒂夫苦苦维系的希望轻易就被无望地磨损了，他试着勇敢面对，他回答中伴随着的那种惊心动魄的苦涩也没什么好遮掩的了。“如果你是在试着解释你的行为，那么你已经说清楚了。”

巴基低低的哽噎了一声，史蒂夫觉得这应当让自己满意了。他希望，哪怕一秒也好，自己能够生巴基的气，因为生气至少是一件简单的事，但与他们相关的事没一件曾是简单的，所以他也不会惊讶自己此刻有多理不清头绪。当所有他想说出口的伤心的、恶毒的话撞上巴基显而易见的痛苦时，立刻碎了一地，“我是说，不管我们有或者没有其他的关系，我都是你的朋友，巴基。你应该来找我的。”

“不，我真的不能。”在史蒂夫眼中，巴基神色不宁的样子完全和一个要逃走的人不符。当他把脑袋朝后躲闪以求得夜色的庇护，这表情便转瞬即逝了。史蒂夫一心只想参透这其中的含义，以至于当巴基伸出手来停留在他胳膊上时，他吓了一大跳。这触碰如羽毛般轻盈，或者说它就像消失了也不为过，史蒂夫在反应过来之前已经无法自主地朝前靠去。“如果我去找你，我想我就没办法再离开了。”

巴基一直选择一次又一次地让他离开，这个发现犹如一辆满载真相的列车，势不可挡。他们从来就没能好好掌握如何表达自己的意思，但是当史蒂夫听到巴基的这句话时，他知道其中的含义就是‘我爱你’。这种感情不仅是一种慰藉，更是一种武器，被那些言后之意包裹着，残忍地扭曲，但不管怎样史蒂夫依恋它，巴基一直都会是他的终点，就算是以这种方式也无妨。

史蒂夫一点一点小心翼翼地把手跨过胸口，放在巴基仍然搭在他胳膊上的手上，就只是那么轻轻地触碰着，这一举动感觉还是有些过于鲁莽，他多少预料巴基会飞快地把手抽走，告诉他别这样，诸如此类的，有一瞬间这看起来确实就要发生了。巴基的手指痉挛了一下，似乎想猛缩回去，但最后，他只是在毛毯下面弯起手指，这或许让他们都安下心来。巴基的呼吸声中带着微弱的颤抖，让史蒂夫想把他裹进怀里，但他身上的伤还有眼下的情况都实在太可恨。他最后选择用拇指在巴基的指关节上缓缓画着圈，轻声而又虔诚地对着两人之间的空隙喃喃道：“一直都那么糟糕吗？”

巴基看起来像是后悔了，他闭上了眼睛，也可能是在为另一些事而悲伤。史蒂夫只想抚慰他，让他感到安宁。但他脑海中闪过一个稍纵即逝的念头，他在以己度人，他是唯一一个感觉到他们丧失了什么的人，这依旧疼得发颤。无论是哪种情况，他们此刻躺在寂静的废墟中，唯一紧系着两人的只有巴基蜷在史蒂夫手指下方的手。巴基回答了他，声音低低的，在移动拇指压住史蒂夫的拇指，并固定在毯子上时，他的话语古怪地停顿了一下，“你指我们所过的这种生活？我们是彼此的责任和负担。”

巴基的抗诉和他温柔随意地把两人的手指缠绕在一起的动作完全不搭，一切同几小时前有天壤之别，那时他似乎对触摸史蒂夫丝毫没有兴趣，而此刻就像他心中的堤坝被冲毁了，某些东西像洪水一般泛滥了出来。如果这就是他们能得到的全部，那么史蒂夫想要记住这其中的每一个细节，但他还想再冒一点险，希望能说服巴基：“有段时间你不像这么想。”

“对，那段时间我碰巧在九头蛇。”巴基反驳，但毫无感染力，他的脸因为某种隐秘的痛苦而皱了起来。想要抚平它的渴望深入史蒂夫的骨髓，唯有这样，才能减轻他深植于心中的罪恶感。“我不记得，最开始不记得。这又不会写在史密森尼学院的展板上。”

“对，我想不会。”史蒂夫不情不愿地承认，当听到巴基刚才的话时，他希望可以借此说服他回家。

“我是说，我最后还是想起来了，显然。其他的一切也回到了我的脑子里。他们利用那些你深爱的东西。”巴基摇了摇头，一点也没考虑到那些残骸碎石会扎进他的脸颊里，“我试图杀死你，两次。至少是两次。”

“但是你没有，巴克。”史蒂夫小心地拉过巴基的手腕，撇开他们的谈话，巴基还是在他的要求下靠近了一点，史蒂夫放心地叹了口气。他们之间的爱曾经变成了秘密——这是史蒂夫唯一知道的形容，这秘密叫嚣着要从他体内燃烧起来，从那以后这是第一次，他们围绕着彼此，雀跃地试探。一点一点，充满爱恋地，史蒂夫把手滑向巴基的手腕和小臂，直到到达他不用翻身能触摸到的最远的地方为止，他希望巴基不是因为分了神才允许他这么做的。

“我没有，我很庆幸我没有那么做。但我想说的不是这个，他们派我去不仅是图省事，他们派我去是因为这会带来伤害。”巴基总算是瞟了一眼史蒂夫的手，然后视线又回到了他脸上。没有了言语的遮掩，他的呼吸变得又浅又轻，节奏参差不齐。“如果九头蛇有理由认为把你我绑在一起有可操控的价值，他们还会这么干的，肯定。我现在的行动会引起注意，但是我想只要他们觉得我不记得你，就不会试图把你当做筹码。”

史蒂夫绝不是一个易冲动的人，但此刻他几乎是立刻就屈从于本能。他听不到巴基正在说些什么，他的每一根神经都只想靠得更近一些，把这些年来他们被迫漂泊过的这个世界中的一切排挤在外。每一次挪动都会引发撕裂他身体的一次灼痛，史蒂夫咬紧牙关，拒绝去管它，完全地翻过身面对着巴基。此情此景，以及他们，便是最重要的事。当其他一切不过是尘土和噩梦，而此情此景值得所有的牺牲。

他的表情一定泄露了动一下有多疼，巴基把所有的小心谨慎都抛到了一边，一下子挪近了，边数落着，边撑住史蒂夫，减轻他受伤那一侧的压力，“老天啊，史蒂夫，你八成想把伤口搞得更糟糕。”

抱怨归抱怨，巴基撑住他不动了，让他们保持着接近鼻子对鼻子的距离。史蒂夫想，他可以就这样入睡，安然置身于这对臂膀之中，那是荒堑中唯一温暖的东西。他应该，他知道他应该让一切顺其自然，但史蒂夫还从没碰到过这样一个问题，是他的本能直觉不能一带而过的，“你是说你离得远远的是因为怕我出什么事？”

“不。”巴基的低语在包裹着他们的寂静中很清晰，他们离得那么近，这个字带着一股温暖的气流撞在史蒂夫的嘴唇上，这似乎是说完了，但巴基接着又开口了，“我害怕的是我会做些什么来避免再次失去你。”

史蒂夫不想按习惯行事，但巴基离得这么近，世界又是那么远，他什么也没想，只是靠上去，直到他的嘴唇如羽毛般轻刷过巴基的嘴唇，浅尝辄止，然后巴基抽了一口气，把他带回了现实，他不确定这代表的是犹豫还是想要，“对不起，对不起，我——”

巴基突然用一个吻打断了史蒂夫的道歉，吞下了他想说的所有话以及他的全部。他的一只手捧着史蒂夫的下巴把他拉过去，另一只手稳住他的身体，动作十分温柔，同他不顾一切地把彼此的嘴唇压在一起的方式完全不符，这个亲吻热烈到几乎窒息，但这是在漫长到史蒂夫不愿去回想的这么多年里，第一次，他感觉自己能够呼吸。

这并非史蒂夫会为他们安排的那种重逢方式，然而感觉一样很对。这多么像是他们啊，他想，他们在碎石和废墟中找到了重返彼此身边的路。如果这就是他被放逐到未来的奖赏，他情愿付出如此代价，千千万万遍。

史蒂夫用手指描摹着巴基的轮廓，它和从前不一样了，现在变得更宽广，更棱角分明，所有少年气的柔软都归于遥远的记忆，透过他衬衫的布料，史蒂夫的手掌触摸到了他金属肩膀的线条，让人难以释怀，他肩膀的边缘是坚硬的，对史蒂夫来说也是种全新的体验。

当史蒂夫的手指滑进了他的头发里，巴基发出了全然不同的声音，酷似一声史蒂夫有时仍会在自己的梦中听到的安静的呜咽。巴基的头发粘满了碎屑，完完全全地结在了一起，缠在史蒂夫的指尖，但是当巴基不偏不倚地退后了几分，史蒂夫正巧能感受到他嘴唇朝上弯起的弧度时，这些都全然不重要了。

巴基小心翼翼地维持着距离，史蒂夫一点也不想去思考接下来的事，此后他们或许就要天各一方，所以史蒂夫只想从此时此刻中汲取些温暖。此时此刻，巴基的吻接近尾声，但这没关系，他们一个人结束，另一个又开始。此时此刻，巴基分开的嘴唇像是一个慵懒的邀请，让史蒂夫脊柱发颤。

此时此刻，穿过外面的碎石，传来了持续而有节奏的，重重的脚步声。有那么一秒钟，史蒂夫觉得这是自己的想象，但巴基僵了一秒，下一秒就挣开了史蒂夫的怀抱。

“那不可能是你的朋友们，对吧？”巴基低声问道，刚刚两人之间的事被他利索地抛到一边。他肯定知道答案了，因为他正伸手去摸一把藏在手边的枪，而史蒂夫甚至还没摇头。

当巴基朝他们的临时栖所的入口潜去时，史蒂夫留在原地不动，这是他做过的最困难的事。同巴基并肩投入战斗的冲动就像蜘蛛一般在他皮肤下面爬行，哪怕他尽最大努力来说服自己这没有必要。或许那就只是头野兽，而不是他满心相信的那样。也有可能根本就什么也没有。

什么也没有就不会有人开枪了，空中响起的是枪声没错。随后又响了两声，一发子弹一定是击中了巴基的金属臂，发出危险的叮当声。

史蒂夫不记得自己这辈子有过袖手旁观的时候，现在也没打算开先例。巴基消失在了墙的那头，史蒂夫没法确切地想出外面的情形，但密集而猛烈的火力听起来就像九头蛇派出了一整支军队来追捕他们。考虑到巴基一直以来在搞的名堂，史蒂夫相当确定他们会这么干的。他等待着，只要他能站起来，可疼痛半点也没有缓解。可能真的也可能是幻觉，史蒂夫确信每每听到子弹撞击金属的声音，他的心脏几乎就要停摆了。附近唯一遗留下来的金属只有巴基的手臂，这一点足够给予史蒂夫介入战斗的动力。只要他还有口气在，他就不会冒险让巴基被击倒或者重回到九头蛇手里，他们要么一起全身而退……要么一起死。

史蒂夫咬牙翻身寻找支点，很疼，铺天盖地的疼，他总算是把胳膊支到了身体底下，向上推起，动作仅仅是机能性的，没有半点美感，史蒂夫前倾着身体，向上，然后痛苦地抽着气站了起来，摇摇晃晃的，就像他脚边那条皱巴巴的毯子，刚才他还一直裹着它。

当史蒂夫朝下瞥去时，已经能看到第一块鲜亮的暗红色斑点从绷带干涸的血块下面渗了出来。这是个警告，大概，但无法阻止他深吸一口气，拿起盾牌。他没有挪动身体去感受或者去看他的大腿伤势如何，但当他迈出一步时，那感觉真是够呛。

那里也有血，然而史蒂夫继续前进，迈着沉重的步子，顽强地走出了相对安全的地方，身上甚至连件能保护他的制服都没有。

史蒂夫全力掷出盾牌，感觉很糟，大概比那种深入骨髓的灼烧感还要可怕，这种感觉撕裂了他的躯体，史蒂夫说不上来那是什么。巴基被逼入了绝境，没时间迟疑了，他紧咬牙关把盾砸向一个特工。同生，或者共死。

盾牌准确地击中了目标，又飞了回来，不知为何，史蒂夫从来没感觉如此无所谓过。在他状态最好的时候，这也会是场艰苦的战斗，而史蒂夫并不在最佳状态，他怀疑他们两个都不在。九头蛇特工从瓦砾堆中蜂拥而出，在黑暗中很难知道具体的数目，但他能听到他们在靠近……

巴基是个出色的射手，只要他有弹药，而史蒂夫知道弹药已经快用完了。果不其然，在十五英尺之外，他能听到巴基的枪里撞针空击的声音，应证了他的想法。巴基被迫进行防御，弯腰避开枪火，朝一个射程离史蒂夫有点近的家伙的喉咙奉上了一把飞刀。

史蒂夫知道巴基不会后退，也不会冒险让他置身于危险之中。但是他把自己当成靶子的时间越长，他们就越没有机会脱身。史蒂夫踉跄地退后掩体后，希望巴基的包里还有一把枪。没有枪，只有一些零食，一个打火机，还有巴基从没用过的炸弹。经过之前的那场爆炸，远程操作它的希望已经为零了，但它的雷管还是完好的，炸弹的外壳上连着一个微型的盒子。

它应该能用，只要他们能引爆雷管，通过精准到位的一枪或者是手动触发。史蒂夫考虑由自己去引爆它，并且要让巴基呆在远离爆炸半径范围之外的地方。如果说上次的爆炸没有要了他的命，那么这一次肯定会，但至少巴基是安全的。

这是一次冲动的抉择，保护巴基远离他们所面临的厄运，不计代价。同时这也是一次错误的抉择，当他们彼此信任时，他们要好得多，史蒂夫清楚这一点，即便这意味着他最终不能通过一种充满伤害的手段来保障巴基的安全。他们相互依存，而在这一天结束的时候，唯一正确的选择依然是如此。

同生共死。他允许自己依赖着这个坚定的信念，事实证明，他们俩的命运向来都是相连的。当史蒂夫强迫自己保持前进时，巴基几乎是立刻就看见了他，更紧要的，巴基看见了他手里的炸弹。

巴基敏捷地把火力从史蒂夫身上引开，在黑暗中这应该就足够了，史蒂夫希望足够了，因为这就是他们所能做到的了。咬牙咽下不停想从喉咙里涌出的呜咽，史蒂夫克服疼痛，沿着废墟的边缘悄悄移动。

巴基基本没上特工们靠近他，基本，但不是完全。在这么近的距离之下，史蒂夫一手拿着炸弹和他那件破烂不堪的制服，把盾牌当做锤子来使，很粗放，但是管用，让他能够在同敌人狭路相逢时杀出一条生路来。

等史蒂夫到达了他的预定目的地，巴基捡起了另一把枪。至少解决了一个问题，剩下的就看他的了。

会管用的，必须管用。史蒂夫一边拉开自己同骚乱的距离，一边这么告诉自己。当特工们追上来时，一定会跑过他放置炸弹的地方。

关键时刻，或者随便怎么形容，尽管史蒂夫大声嘶吼好让敌人能够听到，但天实在太黑了，对方几乎发现不了他这个目标。史蒂夫必须得制造点光亮，他拿出打火机靠近了制服，沮丧地看着它噼啪作响，挣扎着打出火花。也许是燃料耗尽了，他摇了摇打火机，可以听到液体丁烷在几乎全空的壳体里微弱的晃动声，就像火柴盒里的最后一根火柴。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，以免不小心把火弄灭，最后一次轻击了一下打火机。火焰微弱地着了起来，他有一刹那担心它甚至没法点燃布料，但它成功了，即便只是勉勉强强。他龇牙咧嘴地在头顶上方挥舞着燃烧起来的衣服。

他不知道自己的叫喊声有没有吸引注意，但叫喊加上火光就顶用了，光照亮了盾牌，正如史蒂夫希望的那样。毕竟，没什么事情比起了结美国队长更让九头蛇感兴趣了。

特工的数目没他想的那么多，但仍然远远足以打垮他。不可控因素太多了，使得巴基的机会之窗也大大地变小。史蒂夫身上的每一块肌肉都叫嚣着想崩溃，但他用盾牌做掩体，抵挡突然朝他而来的火力。他全凭一根筋的固执站立着，如果现在倒下，那么余下的计划也就完蛋了，而现在他们只剩这个计划了。

九头蛇暴徒朝他靠了过来，在月光下，史蒂夫仅能勉强分辨出巴基正从后面逐个瞄准射中他们。此后巴基陷入了战斗，特工们逼近了史蒂夫，迫使他的关注点完全回到了他们身上。

他目测了一下自己和敌人之间的距离，在他们踏入爆炸范围内大概需要二十秒，十五，十，史蒂夫眯起了眼，但仍然看不到巴基是否瞄准了炸弹。

五。这是巴基射击之前史蒂夫能够撤离的最短时间。史蒂夫没有回头看，但他一定把那支被派来追捕他们的队伍炸了个七零八落，强光刺眼，声音震耳欲聋，即使在安全范围之外，压迫过来的高温也像是要把皮肤燎出水疱，感官遭受的压倒性攻击令他无暇留意爆炸带来的可怕后果，当火光减弱，浓烟翻腾着从废墟中涌了出来。

枪声变得零零落落，没什么章法，而且很难定位。是巴基，一定得是巴基。如此祈祷着，史蒂夫眯起眼在废墟中寻找，艰难地辨认着任何一点迹象。有什么东西在烟雾中移动，蹒跚地朝他走了过来。“巴基？”

此时史蒂夫看到了他们的身形，不是巴基，没一个是。不仅如此，他们的武器对准了他。史蒂夫咽下担心巴基终究没能脱身的恐慌，从牙缝中吸着气，提起盾牌，准备往前掷。

最后一声枪声在他把盾牌扔出去之前响了，声音非常响亮，史蒂夫瞬间辨别出那不是来自九头蛇特工的枪。那个特工圆瞪着双眼朝旁边一歪，了无生气的样子很好地说明了这一点。

然后一切结束了。最后一个人倒了下去，只留下浓烟，瓦砾，还有诡异、不甚安静的荒野。时刻紧逼着他们的威胁一解除，严重恶化的伤口便没法忽视了，史蒂夫迈了一步就难看地单膝跪倒在地，他紧紧抓着盾牌才没有栽倒。

巴基在史蒂夫身边冒了出来，一只手小心地搭在他肩膀上，从牙缝中同情地嘶着气，指责他：“你干的和你该干的正相反，你认识到这一点了吧，我希望？”

“什么？你觉得我就该躺在那儿，让你把所有乐子都抢了去？”史蒂夫抗议，他才不管伤有多严重呢，只管尽情享受两人的斗嘴，像这样你一言我一语的，哪怕境况有多糟，感觉都像是回到了家。

“我已经控制住了局面。”史蒂夫试图起身时巴基皱起了脸，最后还是伸出胳膊揽住了他，搞成这副德行，爬回临时床铺去躺着也没什么好丢面子的了。

“我知道，但是有人提醒过我，不能把别人扔下。”史蒂夫奉上了一个爱意满满的微笑，尽管效果被他此刻的落魄模样冲淡了不少。巴基没有带着两人回到之前的栖所，相反的，他领着史蒂夫走到了外面，“我们去哪儿？”

“找辆货车？刚才来的那伙人应该有一辆货车或者……五辆。他们总得有办法到这儿来，对吧？”听起来巴基觉得很意外，史蒂夫居然没有先想到这一点。“我们可以回城里去，而不是在这儿干等着有人发现你不见了，然后苦心思索你去了哪儿。”

“我觉得我们没法进到城里而不引起任何不必要的注意，就我俩而言。”当他们拖着脚挪向卡车时，史蒂夫指出。拖着脚恐怕是相当乐观的说法了，不过无论巴基是以何种方式和程度支撑着史蒂夫的体重，史蒂夫好歹是靠着自己的双脚在走，也算是个小小的进步。卡车离得不是十分远，然而在这种状况下，等他们到了的时候，就像走了好几英里。“你说的就是这个？”

“你有更好的主意，知道我们可以上哪儿求助？”巴基拉开其中一扇后门，换了换他们站着的位置，好让史蒂夫能够坐在后保险杆上，史蒂夫感激不尽地叹了口气。

“我们可以自救。那些家伙里肯定有人有电话，而且我觉得，如果九头蛇一直在这里活动，他们肯定有办法获取信号。”史蒂夫抬起头，正好瞧见一连串熟悉的情绪在巴基脸上变幻着。巴基张开嘴，八成想争辩，但却没说出话来。然后他闭上了嘴巴，牙齿咔嗒一声磕在了一起，摇摇头。

“我会去看看能找到点啥。”他让步了，史蒂夫熟悉这种语气，它拖长着音调从巴基的嘴巴里吐出来，每当巴基觉得史蒂夫的办法很可怕，但他自己又想不出更好的，他就会这样说话。

不管怎样，这办法和其他的主意一样有效。五分钟后他们拥有了一台电话，而复仇者们得到了他的坐标，他没提到自己有个同伴，故意要给巴基留个台阶，尽管这很让人难受。

六分钟后，巴基恰如其分地把他撵进了卡车里，自己则开始挖掘补给品。他没找到多少，有几个枕头和一个睡袋，巴基把它们铺开在卡车货箱的地板上，在石头上睡过一觉之后，这差不多快赶上天堂了。

巴基还开展了医疗救助，他指出血正从缠在史蒂夫身上的绷带边缘渗出来。像这样被照看的感觉莫名好极了。一切都令人难受，一切，只除了巴基的手，他的手温柔地扫过史蒂夫的肩膀，然后熟练地解开了绷带。

伤势从外面看起来很凶险，而藏在绷带下的部分更糟。尽管绷带只是在背后半结在一起，当巴基小心地动手解开它们时，史蒂夫无疑是在龇牙咧嘴，一团混乱。

为了找点什么来让自己从伤口上分心，史蒂夫的思绪开始四下飘荡，它会正好飘回到那个把他们带到这里来的人身上，这是再自然不过的事，史蒂夫觉得。

“刚才的可不是什么救援小队，他们是冲我们来的。”史蒂夫咬着牙，一动不动地坐在车厢后面，不假思索地大声说道，巴基在把他的伤口又包扎上的过程中僵了一下，这可怕的一瞬间，史蒂夫的心又丢脸地悬了起来。“他们是怎么知道我们还在这儿的？”

巴基一直秉持的坚忍克己随着一声怒气冲冲的叹息一起溜走了，“我放走了他们中的一个。”

真到了事到临头的时候，巴基一向就是个好说话的人，有一副叫史蒂夫更加爱他的软心肠，但这次来的可不是两腿打颤的童子军，他们是九头蛇。“为什么？”

“因为你快死了。”巴基没冲他吼，但有一瞬间，他好像没法平心静气。焦躁来得快去得也快，“我可以留下来确保你没事，也可以去追他，但我没法同时做这两件事。”

“你知道我会好起来的。”史蒂夫说，不过他打从心底不是这么认为，毕竟，后来他也看见自己那一身的绷带了。

“如果血一直像最开始那样流的话可就不一定了，你没有看见我看见的，我只能这么选。”巴基送给他一个看起起来被微风一刮就会碎的脆弱笑容。“你想告诉我换你还有其他办法？”

“不。”史蒂夫承认了。当他们双方都对事实心知肚明时，争辩已经没有意义了。哦当然，当然，巴基是个软心肠，但对别人都比不上对他。他们当中的任何一个都不可能做出和巴基不同的决定，而且他们俩都知道这一点。史蒂夫靠在正把绷带散开的末端卷起来的巴基身上，向他屈服了，“不，你是对的。”

巴基很大度地没有落井下石。他哼哼了一声表示同意，一暖一凉的两只手在史蒂夫的皮肤上逗留了一会儿。史蒂夫希望自己没有得寸进尺，但他决定冒一点险，就一点点，“是说你在重新考虑关于责任和负担的事了吗？”

“我觉得我们最后的那二十分钟过得很不一样。”巴基把战术装备踢到一边，好让史蒂夫可以躺下来，“刚才发生的正是冒险的后果。我选择了你，并没有为此感到遗憾，我总是会选择你。”

“在我看来，我们两个都很幸运。”史蒂夫伸出手，当他们的手碰到一起的时候巴基没有把手抽回去，这依旧令史蒂夫惊叹，只是一点点。“我真的不太有相信我俩会有谁肯独自离开那儿。”

尽管皱着眉头——他已经皱过许多次了——巴基还是让史蒂夫拉着他躺在了货箱地板上。他胡乱抵抗了一下，结果就只是抓过一个睡袋盖住他们俩，“我不知道离开之后该去哪里。”

“你可以回家。”史蒂夫忍不住满怀希望地说道，既鲁莽又不安。巴基可能还是会说不，但现在一切感觉起来都不同了，史蒂夫很肯定如果不试一试的话，他下半辈子都要为此后悔。

在史蒂夫忐忑中，那个“不”字并没有到来。巴基小心地把自己往史蒂夫身上塞了塞，他叹了口气，呼吸吹到了史蒂夫的颈窝里。“我不知道在我干了那些事之后，还能不能这么做。”

“你没有错。”史蒂夫恨死他身上这一连串的伤了，倒不是因为受伤让他感觉无助，而是因为他不能随心所欲地翻过身把胳膊绕在巴基身上。

“我不确定是否有人在意过错归谁。”

“所以我们会让他们接受你。”史蒂夫鲜少在什么事上显得自私，但这一件，从一定程度上，是的。一切都改变了，而史蒂夫意识到他该换种方式去信任巴基。他软化了一些，不再把巴基朝某个特定的方向上逼，而是试着给他一些希望。“我们至少可以试一试，你不该为你没有选择过的事而被独自困在这里。”

“我为了我没能做出的选择而被困在这里，这就是你的道歉方式？”换做早些时候，史蒂夫可能会对巴基的指控奋起反抗，但它模棱两可的界线和温暖的表达方式意味着巴基心中所沉淀的苦涩正在流走。

“答应吗？”史蒂夫转过脑袋，靠上去直到他能轻吻到巴基的下巴，“对不起，我发誓我不会再那么做了，你会答应吗？”

“你这个该死的骗子手。”巴基揶揄，转过头去直到史蒂夫的嘴唇擦过他的，“休想第二次还能骗到我。”

“这是答应的意思？”

“我不知道，史蒂夫。”巴基把他们两个裹在又厚又暖的睡袋下，这不会让货箱变得舒服，但总归要比碎石堆和破毯子好好些。考虑到史蒂夫的伤口，巴基把一只胳膊低低地搭在了他的胯上。“我真的不知道。”

*******

螺旋桨持续的轰鸣声把史蒂夫从深眠中惊醒，一瞬间，他觉得他们肯定又要遭到袭击了。他心脏狂跳，试着想出如果对方用航空机炮瞄准货车的话，要如何取得战略优势。然后他发现自己其实不必担心。

“我想那是你的人。”巴基对着史蒂夫的鬓角嘀咕，而史蒂夫实在没法肯定巴基是在说梦话还是在开玩笑，这都无关紧要，因为巴基正用鼻子在他下巴上擦来擦去，依偎得更近了一些，正是史蒂夫梦想着下半辈子每天醒来的方式。

史蒂夫想最后一次再劝服巴基和他一起回去，但还是压下了这冲动。他没有其他说辞了，在这一天结束的时候，还不该做这个决定。“你想让我去分散他们的注意力吗？”

这是他说过的最可怕的一句话，每一个字都像砂纸般刮过喉咙。这也是一句正确的话，不管如何痛苦，史蒂夫都强迫自己去顺其自然。

“我……”巴基的眉毛挑了起来，就像他刚注意到史蒂夫说了什么，而他还没有准备好如何回答。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫说，因为再见无力地卡在了他的喉咙里。他把手指插进巴基的头发，记住它们在指间滑过的感觉，还有巴基头发上的尘土，以及其他一切，以此来安慰自己。“不管你接下来要去哪儿，不管你在做什么，我爱你。”

“所有的事都不会容易。”巴基脱口而出，然后看起来为自己的话吃了一惊，史蒂夫也和他一样，“如果我跟你走的话。”

“我要求的不是容易。”史蒂夫努力夯实正在试着生根发芽的希望，“重要的不是容易，重要的是你。”

在他们的这个临时的天堂之外，托尼正在大喊史蒂夫的名字，现实正在逼近他们，它的钳口在这一秒钟朝他们咬了过来，史蒂夫能感觉到巴基贴着他的身体不安地绷紧了。巴基要逃走了，史蒂夫知道，哪怕这让他伤透了心。

巴基没有，即便他全身上下都想逃。他低头靠进史蒂夫的掌心里，亲吻着上面的纹路，有一瞬间，他们就那样一动也不动，直到巴基右手的手指犹豫地滑进了史蒂夫的指间，“我们回家。”


End file.
